


The Hand He's Dealt

by fragrantwoods



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, First Time, clumsy hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods





	The Hand He's Dealt

Title: The Hand He's Dealt  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 312  
For [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/) 's weekend of pairing prompts and kink prompts: clumsy hands, first times

  
Bill Adama was no virgin. Not that you’d know it, from the way things was going.

They frakked like one of them was slightly off the beat; two people trying to dance together to different tunes. She was gorgeous, though, golden blond, nice rack, decent legs, firm ass. Most of what he liked, in bed or anywhere else.

If she’d just shut up about her father’s connections, her mother’s social standing.

She twitched away when he palmed her breast, then arched back up to him, taking his hand and showing him what she liked. A thread of resentment prickled through him; he hadn’t corrected her when she twisted too roughly at the base of his dick. Although if she scratched the sensitive area underneath one more time, he was going to have to say something. Those fingernails hurt.

 _We’ll get there, we’ll make it._ She could obviously see herself as an officer’s wife, and he was trying hard to make himself see that as well. But this part, the frakking, it had to be okay.

It had to at least be okay.

He finally sheathed himself deep in her heat and got a rhythm going that seemed to work for both of them. This was getting better…he kept going at least another minute after she acted like she climaxed.

_Yeah, this is good. This works. It’ll get better, we’ll learn more about each other._

He braced himself over her as the final shudders ran through him, his palms spread wide on the mattress. She was beautiful like this, and he felt his heart opening as he leaned in close to kiss her again.

“Bill? Bill!” She slapped at his left hand. “You’re on my hair! Can’t you be a little more careful?”

He rolled away from her, muttering an apology.

It’ll get better, he told himself again.

_It’d pretty much have to._


End file.
